One of the major environmental concerns is the amount of polluting emissions which are leaked directly into the atmosphere due to failure of present systems. The existing systems are expensive and technically inadequate. It is believed that the two primary sources responsible for over 95% of industrial fugitive emissions are valve stuffing boxes and bolted pipe flange connections used in the oil and gas, and petrochemical industries.
One example of present state of the art in detection systems includes equipment which monitors large areas; such equipment detects leaks only after the emissions have entered the atmosphere. Another detection system requires an individual to use small, hand-held units in order to detect leaks. This method is unreliable, especially if detection takes place in the presence of even a small cross wind. Both methods allow leakage to continue for significant periods of time before detection and correction can occur. The ever stricter standards set by environmental agencies has led to the need for a more effective and efficient monitoring system for fugitive emissions. The present invention provides a solution to eliminate 95% of the fugitive emissions.